[unreadable] The University of Kansas Medical Center's Laboratory Animal Resources is seeking funds to replace aging cagewash equipment and to upgrade the cagewash with a vaccum bedding removal system. The rationale for this proposal is based on escalating costs of maintaining and repairing this aging cagewash equipment. As of December 31, 2005, the five year costs for repair and maintenance of one Basil SL6000 tunnel washer and two Basil RW4600 rack washers has exceeded $241,552, including maintenance contracts escalating from $12,000 to about $29,955 per year. We are budgeting over $102,000 for maintenance and repairs on this equipment for fiscal year 2007. The animal use program was also criticized by AAALAC for lack of an antigen capture system in the cagewash. We estimate that technical staff spend approximately 4 man-hours daily removing bedding and food from soiled cages to bags, relocating the bags to a dumpster, and cleaning up spillage. We have also incurred costs where spilled bedding has repeatedly plugged drainpipes in the cagewash. Our estimated bedding removal costs based on time activity studies is approximately $13,400 per year. Our specific aims in this proposal are two. 1)We propose to replace aging cagewash equipment in our Research Support Facility with a modern energy efficient tunnel and rack washer. 2)We propose to modernize the existing bedding disposal method to a central vacuum disposal system. Completion of these specific aims will provide a more efficient cagewash with lower maintenance costs. We anticipate that newer energy efficient equipment will result in utility savings of over $30,000 per year. Replacement of this equipment will positively affect virtually every funded project using animals housed in this building by reducing overall program costs and lowering upward pressure on per diem rates. The current budget constraints imposed by the state on KU Medical Center do not permit funding such major capitol improvements. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]